


Vib Ribbon Blues

by Myinsomnialetsmewrite



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myinsomnialetsmewrite/pseuds/Myinsomnialetsmewrite
Summary: With a lack of anything Habit/reader related as well, you can guess what I had to do.You and Boris play Vib Ribbon! What a shame that you're only good at it to an extent though.





	Vib Ribbon Blues

When I sat down on the couch, he looked both excited and confused as I jumped up and down with excitement. Before running to my video game cabinet. 

“What is all the excitement about?!” He questioned, as I messily shoveled through my game collection. 

“You’ll see!” I told him.

I had called him over earlier to come hang out at my house, telling him that I had wanted to show him something I thought he would really like. To my knowledge, the man might have known about video games. But might not have ever played them himself. So I was about to introduce him to a game I thought he would really like. 

“Found it!” I exclaimed, finally pulling it out. “Alright, so what is your knowledge on video games?”

“Like arcades? I know those!” He replied.

“Ok! So you’re not completely in the dark. Well, I have a PlayStation-a type of game console-and a video game called Vib Ribbon with me. Wanna play?”

“Absolutely! It looks very difficult though.”

“It’s actually a lot easier than it looks, you’ll learn as you go along,” I reassured him, fitting in the disc. “How about I play a couple of stages, and you watch until you wanna play?”

“Sounds good to me!!”

I sat back down on the couch, as the game booted up. Boris watched the title, eyes getting wider when it finally got to the game cinematic. And when Vibri finally started to sing, he ended up smiling. Bopping his head a little bit as the music continued. I giggled, as I pressed the “how to play”. I figured it would be good for me to refresh on controls and for him to learn.  
As the music started, and Vibri started to skip along the screen, Boris looked at me questioningly.

“Who’s that?”

“That’s Vibri! You’ll get to play as her!

“Oh! How cute!”

He kept smiling as we watch her explain how the game works until she messed up. Shrieking. He cringed away, as she explained why it happened. Screeching two more times, changing to a frog and worm before getting back to normal. 

“Unpleasant.” He commented. I nodded in agreement. 

As Vibri explained the controls, I pulled out the Game Box, along with the instruction manual. Handing it to Boris. 

“The tutorial won’t go through all the different combinations, so this poster has it all! You can look through it as I play through.”

“Oh! Thank you!” 

As we got back to the title screen, I quickly went ahead and pressed through into the game. Starting the Bronze course. Most of it was pretty easy, With myself being able to get through no problem, Boris bopping his head to the beat as he looked through the poster. I was even able to press mindlessly as I waited for the next obstacle. I had been doing well enough for Vibri to transform.

“Oh, I didn’t see that in the ‘how to play!” Boris commented.

“It’s princess Vibri! You get that if you do really well without any mistakes.”

“Cute! So very cute!”

As round two started, I continued on with no mistakes. It was a lot faster than the second level, but still very do-able. Habit looked absolutely pleased, just listening to the music. It was upbeat, and even through the somewhat muddled English, he seemed to enjoy it just fine.  
When it was over, we got to the scoring menu. As Vibri started to sing congratulations, I could see Boris’ heart melt over the vector Rabbit.

“Thank you Vibri!! Oh, she is very very cute!!! All of this is cute!” He exclaimed, almost bouncing in his seat. “I like this game, keep playing!”

“Heck yeah!” I replied, excitedly pressing down to the silver course and starting it. 

And that’s where the trouble began.

I had started the silver course, and things were easy. Fast, but again, nothing undo-able. But I had forgotten a little detail about the song, the part where it sped up really fast and overlapped its shapes.  
I fumbled. Hard. I completely messed up and all that was left was Vibri’s shrieking. Habit had stopped bopping his head to the beat and now seemed to be cringing his way into the couch. No one was happy with this, and I failed the level.

As Vibri lamented over her loss, I looked sheepily at Boris.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot about that part…”

“Well! Don’t fail. Next time.” He told me, as he was still sunk into the couch. I looked to the side.

“Ah, Can’t promise that...Do you want to play a different game?”

“No!” He quickly told me. “I’ll do it then!”

“You sure? Don’t wanna go back to the first level or anything?” I handed him over the remote, but he shook his head.

“No. I will be fine!” 

I watched as he started the level, and he seemed to be doing really well. Even for its pace, he seemed to keep up. I watched anxiously though as the very slow part of the song started, knowing the fast part was coming up next. I had taken out my phone and started texting Kamal.

Me: Boris is playing video games with me lol.

I sent the text and watched as the song started to speed up. But to my utter shock, Boris didn’t fumble once. He sat there, focused, as he was getting through the stage no problem. Quickly, I flipped to my camera and started to record this miraculous feat.  
As he finished the first round, he started the second round, I texted Kamal again.

Me: Boris just?? Completely obliterated a level I failed at. I think I’m bad at video games bro. But it was also really hard. 

Kamal: No. No video proof or it didn’t happen.

Me: (ATTACHMENT-VID)

I sat back, as Boris played through the second stage without a problem, though strangely I found that one easier than the first. With it just being quick and a skewed angle, but with repeating easy obstacles. I looked down as my phone buzzed.

Kamal: I am afraid. 

Me: HA. This man is capable in more ways than one.

As Boris completed the stage, he handed me back the remote and looked at me confused.

“That was not hard at all! Why did you do so badly?”

I stared at him, before breaking out into full-blown laughter. Doubling over, as he looked at me even more confused. I shook my head and pulled him into a kiss. Making him flush red.

“I’m no good at video games, love.”


End file.
